


Won

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Attraction, Developing Friendships, Gen, Loneliness, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Vin is self-sufficient. Until that one day ...
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wort für Wort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217613) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 



> This is a four-handed translation of my ficlet "Won" from the collection "Wort für Wort"! As before, mcicioni did most of the work, but I also interfered here and there :)  
> Hope you enjoy it, BethLange! And other readers are also welcome, of course. 
> 
> Won (Korean) – reluctance on a person’s part to let go of an illusion

I really had everything. With any job I took there was always enough money to manage – provided I didn’t leave it at some gaming table straight away. There was always someone with whom to have a drink or to exchange a few words. There was always someone to spend the night with.

For quite a while there hadn’t been anything exciting in my life, let alone any long-term plans. But I had almost given up on all that anyway. 

What else could I need after all? Or whom?

Then I heard you, and saw you, and went up to you. Driving together on that rig. New. Exciting. Harmony. 

And yet I didn’t tell you my name. Better be careful. Better for us, and in general.

And yet you told me yours. You and your idealism …

Later on that day I caught myself on and off thinking about you. I pushed those thoughts aside. Still, I couldn’t forget that you probably were still around somewhere in town.

At night, just after I said goodbye to my last dollars, too, I was asked to go to a table. By you.

And I realised that this was exactly where I wanted to be. Where you were.


End file.
